


#FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: lexi's quarantine and chill fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A fic composed entirely out of tweets, Actor Oliver Queen, Actress Felicity Smoak, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Meta, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Sequel to #olicity lives!, Social Media AU, TV Co-stars, TV Show Production
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: felicity smoak@smoaksfelicitythank you all for your sympathies that i cannot drink tonight i truly am devastated but promise to still bring the content at our cast and crew holiday party. will be using #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes which i know is long af but also,,,, its appropriate stfufelicity smoak@smoaksfelicityso to start off. trimmed and tidy xx #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes [Image of Oliver and Felicity pulling faces in a selfie, showing off their holiday party outfits]MadeInOlicity@joganolicitysholy shit guys did you see that pic from mom and dad i think i just had an orgasmA sequel to #olicitylives in which there are more Twitter antics, including Felicity livetweeting a holiday party.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: lexi's quarantine and chill fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672939
Comments: 42
Kudos: 232
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	#FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#olicity lives!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753930) by [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13). 



> for Q and C's fic drive TV show prompt and holidays prompt!!
> 
> and also for shel bc she's the best and she's been ecstatic about this sequel since i announced it and teased it lol
> 
> I HAVE ONE REQUEST OF YOU READERS!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS FULL SCREEN ON A LAPTOP OR DESKTOP!!!! otherwise the formatting will be out of whack and it will ruin your reading experience xx

* * *

**Oliver Queen** @oliverjqueen

_Actor, archer, dad, fiance. Jonas King on CW’s #EmeraldArcherS2, airing Wednesdays 9/8c._

Tweets: 4.9K, Following: 77, Followers: 6.1M

**felicity smoak** @smoaksfelicity

_Entrepid adventurer and actress. Living my best life for my dog, my fiance and his son. Megan Kuttler on CW’s #EmeraldArcherS2, airing Weds 9/8c._

Tweets: 13.9K, Following: 156, Followers: 4.8M

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

Ok so!!! holidays are approaching, productions going on break after we finish shooting ep11 and,,, there is going to be a cast n crew holiday party. didn’t go to the 1 last yr bc ophie got sick and oliver had a parent-teacher conference for william but this yr is OUR year

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

What im trying to say is that WE’RE LOSING OUR HOLIDAY PARTY VIRGINITIES TOGETHER!!!!

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

You are far too excited about this, baby

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

dig told me that last year there were free emerald archer themed cocktails

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Now I understand. I am equally excited

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

HECK yes i am going to livetweet the party are ya’ll kidding???? a chance to embarrass my lovely coworkers in a way that won’t get me into trouble??? im not missing out on that

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

.@smoaksfelicity The entire crew are quaking right now at the thought of you livetweeting the holiday party.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

it’s gonna be so lit the music is gonna be poppin’ and we’re gonna blow the roof off

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

There’s a reason we’re hosting it on soundstage this year, Felicity

* * *

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_

HAPPY HOLIDAYS, ARCHERS! Emerald Archer 2x11 wraps, TERRIFYING 2x09 promo stills release a week ahead of airing, and the cast and crew plan a party to lead into the two month long hiatus! We have ALL the INSIDER INFORMATION! [Article Link]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

Lol obviously a certain media outlet don’t have the insider information bc they got the date of the holiday party wrong hahahaha

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_

That’s why you stick with me for all your Hollywood related news ;)

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

gossip and wine nights on tuesdays are all i need!!!!

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Can somebody please explain the logic to me behind matching outfits? Felicity wants us to match for the cast and crew holiday party but I really don’t get it.

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_

~~~ aesthetic ~~~

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Dinah. I have no idea what that means.

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

Why did I just see @oliverjqueen and @smoaksfelicity sneak into wardrobe and then sneak out ten minutes later with garment bags

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

ajsdakjsds HOLY SHIT JOHN YOU’RE SUCH A SNITCH

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

[“mind yo business” gif]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

qiouweqweJASUIASIUA MY FIANCE JUST USED A GIF ON TWITTER

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

You’ve turned him into a monster

No but seriously why you stealing Jonas and Megans’ costumes

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

LISTEN STOP ACCUSING ME OF STEALING GUYS, it’s tactical borrowing without permission and FYI oliver and i figured it was too late to go n buy new clothes and jogan have SO. MANY. MATCHING. OUTFITS. Especially formal ones

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

The ENTIRE WORLD thought the red dress from the 2x01 date was incredible

So do not judge me for wanting me to wear it again

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_

… Wait are you seriously admitting you and Oliver are turning up

To the EMERALD ARCHER CAST AND CREW HOLIDAY PARTY

… dressed as your characters.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

technically no

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Technically, yes.

And I’m going to enjoy Felicity in that dress…

As much as Jonas enjoyed stripping Megan out of it in 2x06

[smirking gif]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

O L I V E R oh my G O D THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE STOP

**Jogan is Endgame** _@kingskuttler_

oliver queen being openly horny for felicity smoak on the tl is a mood

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

YA’LL ARE SERIOUSLY ENCOURAGING HIM???

**Jogan is Endgame** _@kingskuttler_

the fanfiction writes itself

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

jogan/olicity fandom please do write smutty explicit fanfiction about us violenting fucking on jonas’ desk/in our trailers

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

*DON’T

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

OH GOD I MEANT DONT DO THAT. PLEASE DO NOT

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

FELICITY?

[Tweet Deleted]

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_

@smoaksfelicity It’s too late. We all saw. Screenshots were taken. Receipts will be kept.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

THIS IS CYBERBULLYING IM CRYING

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_

You started it

**Jogan is Endgame** _@kingskuttler_

Um hi @smoaksfelicity you should maybe check this out https:/archiveofourown.org/tags/Oliver%20Queen*s*Felicity%20Smoak/works

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

What the fuck

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

what. the. fuck.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

eye-

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

… is it bad that i wanna read some of them

… send me your recs pls

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Whoever sent Felicity a link to a website with hundreds of stories written about the two of us having sex

please know that she just ran onto set to ask me why people think she has a foot fetish.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

i’m reading one of these aloud at the holiday party

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT.

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

fuck everyone and everything. fuck the universe. fuck fuck fuck. this has gotta be a sick joke.

F U C K. TODAY??? OF ALL DAYS?????

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_

??? is @smoaksfelicity okay? @oliverjqueen?

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_

Felicity pick up your cell before I send an emergency response vehicle around to your house challenge

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Thank you all for your concern about @smoaksfelicity - unfortunately she’s come down with a stomach bug and has been throwing up all morning. She’s exhausted and sleeping in bed right now.

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Her pretty violent tweet earlier was the result of her GP advising her not to drink alcohol for the next five days. The cast and crew holiday party is tonight. She was really looking forward to those cocktails.

**Jogan is Endgame** _@kingskuttler_

… “a stomach bug” huh? [shifty eyes]

**#GiveUsJoganDeletedScenes** _@megannking_

Girl you don’t think--

**MadeInOlicity** _@joganolicitys_

ASJHKASKAJSA THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

i wake up from my nap and throw up again and pick up my phone to scroll through twitter to try and make myself feel better and what do i find????? all of you suggesting i take a pregnancy test like wtf

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

can a woman seriously not get sick in the morning without being accused of being pregnant??? Is that the world we live in now????

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

whatever im grumpy sick and tired and i have to be ready in two hours to go to the holiday party pres at dig’s house so ya’ll can go entertain yourselves by accusing somebody else of being pregnant thx

**#GiveUsJoganDeletedScenes** _@megannking_

Damn sis who peed in your cornflakes

**MadeInOlicity** _@joganolicitys_

those were some very,,, defensive,,, tweets,,,

**Jogan is Endgame** _@kingskuttler_

I think we should maybe back off b4 she blocks us lol

**Jogan is Endgame** _@kingskuttler_

If hollywood central write an article about this, felicity is gonna go for the editor’s jugular and it’s going to be fucking GLORIOUS

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_

FELICITY SMOAK hiding MORNING SICKNESS? Cryptic tweets by her and fiance, Emerald Archer star Oliver Queen, suggest that the two could maybe trying to conceal a BUN IN THE OVEN! [Article Link]

**MadeInOlicity** _@joganolicitys_

@smoaksfelicity destroy them

**#GiveUsJoganDeletedScenes** _@megannking_

@smoaksfelicity *chants* sue them sue them sue them

**Lyla Michaels _@lylamichaelsdiggle_**

O h n o

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

I would advise that you delete the article and this tweet ASAP

Preferably before my fiance comes back online

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

*picks up knife with hollywood central’s name carved into it* it’s time to go cut a motherfucker

[Tweet Deleted]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

My publicist says i can’t call them motherf*cker or call them by name.

*picks up knife with a certain particular media outlet that is totally shit’s name carved into it* it’s time to go cut a bitch

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

About to go live on Instagram with my wonderful fiance @smoaksfelicity in 10 minutes while F does her make-up and I steam our outfits. Send us your Qs because otherwise it’s sure to be boring.

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Should absolutely add that Felicity will turn her Loud Voice on you if you ask her if she’s pregnant so please don’t. We can talk Emerald Archer and #Jogan BTS though!

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

thank you all for your sympathies that i cannot drink tonight i truly am devastated but promise to still bring the content. will be using #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes which i know is long af but also,,,, its appropriate

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

so to start off. trimmed and tidy xx #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes [Image of Oliver and Felicity pulling faces in a selfie, showing off their holiday party outfits]

**MadeInOlicity** _@joganolicitys_

holy shit guys did you see that pic from mom and dad i think i just had an orgasm

**Jogan is Endgame** _@kingskuttler_

MY BI RIGHTS its a good day to be queer when oliver queen and felicity smoak exist

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

ok guys we’re heading to pres at a certain cast member’s house stay TUNED #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

get yourself a fiance who pops champagne bottles out the window and takes bets with his coworkers on where the cork is gonna land #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes [Image of Oliver aiming the bottle out the open window, crew member beside him]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

update: oliver won $30 yissss #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

[Video of him and the cast doing shots of vodka, that pauses and then zooms into Felicity who is watching in the background with a sour face] SOMEBODY is not very happy that she’s not allowed to drink tonight.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

fuck you john im raiding your pantry and eating all your cheez-its

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

REEEEEEEEEEEE #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

[Blurred image of Felicity throwing a handful of Cheez-Its at Oliver’s confused face]

**#GiveUsJoganDeletedScenes** _@megannking_

IM CRYIG THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT EVER #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

everybody (except me grr) is suitably drunk so we are now going to studio in a limo. i will die laughing if they refuse to let us in bc we’re “overly intoxicated” but THEY ARE THE ONES WHO INSISTED ON THE HOLIDAY PARTY BEING HELD ON SET!!!!! #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

**Trending #1 on Twitter USA, Canada, UK, France: #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes**

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

update: they let us in but they confiscated oliver’s tequila and now he Sad #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes [Image of Oliver sitting on the ground of parking lot with his head in his hands]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

update: it’s been an hour and oliver is still mourning the loss of his tequila #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes [Image of Oliver groaning and leaning his head against Felicity’s shoulder while she pouts]

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

It was good tequila

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

beth just honestly tried to talk to oliver about future show plot lines and how jonas is gonna balance saving the city and dating megan but beth said my name instead of megan’s and now oliver is giggling and whispering “feli-CITY” repeatedly. i need to marry this man asap #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

If any of you have ever questioned whether or not Oliver truly loves Felicity - it’s 1am and she just said she wants a chocolate milkshake. Oliver gathered a posse of crew members and they are currently marching on the McDonald’s 2 blocks away from studio on a mission. #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes #HashtagTooLong

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

i think one (1) man deserves rights #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes [Image of a McDonald’s chocolate milkshake]

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

Oh boy [Photo of Oliver and Felicity fighting over a microphone on stage]

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

they’re competing over who can sing all i want for christmas is you at a higher octave

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

I think Oliver just shattered glass

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

all of you constantly ask whether or not Jogan will get a pet on the show so drunk!oliver asked boss beth for you and she said no and he burst into tears so,,,, that happened #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

retweet this if you think #jogan should have a baby

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

i cannot believe i am marrying him, but i swear i love him your honour

**MadeInOlicity** _@joganolicitys_

FELICITY IS HE SERIOUSLY ASKING BOSS BETH ABOUT JOGAN BABIES RN

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

he’s drunk but also i think completely serious

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

Ok y’all its been real but oliver n i need to go home now, it was great fun livetweeting this holiday party and all the antics but we have a grown boy and a dog waiting for us and we need to be up at like 8 to make will pancakes xxx thank you for sticking with #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

good morning. oliver woke up with a massive hangover and threw his phone across the room as soon as he saw his #jogan baby tweet had 130k retweets so great job guys

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

oh my god do y’all still think im pregnant

go AWAY im NOT PREGNANT

* * *

**_3 M O N T H S L A T E R_ **

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

I stg if you guys say ‘i told you so’ or ‘we been knew’ im deleting twitter

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_

BREAKING: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak announce they are pregnant with their first child. They are ‘ecstatic but a little nervous’. The #EmeraldArcher actors are due to wrap shooting their 2nd season in this month, at the end of April. Their wedding will be postponed and Felicity is due at the end of July. READ MORE > [Article Link]

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Our family of four will soon become a family of five! And we’re super excited! [Image of Felicity lying in bed rolling her eyes, with Ophie curled up beside her, William holding a pair of green baby booties in front of her slightly swollen pregnant stomach and Oliver grinning enthusiastically as he takes the selfie]

**Lyla Michaels** _@lylamichaelsdiggle_

MASSIVE CONGRATULATIONS TO @oliverjqueen and @smoaksfelicity! You two are already such AMAZING parents to William and Ophelia, this baby is so lucky to have you as their mom and dad!

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

Whelp i guess the cat is out of the bag… or the bun is out of the oven… but it’s still in the oven… because it’s still in me

[Image of Felicity sitting on bed with her baby belly showing, Oliver leaning it to kiss her with his hand resting on it]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
YES OKAY I WAS HAVING MORNING SICKNESS THAT DAY OF THE HOLIDAY PARTY YOU CAN ALL SHUT UP ABOUT THAT NOW I KNOW YOU WERE ALL RIGHT i was about 6 weeks at that point and more importantly DIDNT KNOW until i took a test a week later

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

My wonderful co-stars Oliver and Felicity are pregnant and I cannot tell you how happy I am for them. Congratulations @oliverjqueen @smoaksfelicity <3

**Jogan is Endgame** _@kingskuttler_

When i tell you i SCREAMED

**#GiveUsJoganDeletedScenes** _@megannking_

Felicity said no ‘i told you so’s or ‘we been knew’s but… i mean…

[Zoom shot gif of Felicity staring into the camera like it’s the Office from Emerald Archer’s S1 bloopers]

**MadeInOlicity** _@joganolicitys_

UM DOES THIS MEAN THAT FELICITY WAS CRAVING CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKES DURING HER 1ST TRIMESTER. AND OLIVER REALLY WALKED TO A MCDONALDS DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE HOLIDAY PARTY AT 1AM TO GET HER ONE. COUPLE GOALS

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

Gotta say the entire EA cast n crew, including the writers, production team, stunt and special effects crews have been SUPER supportive and accommodating about the pregnancy and when my belly popped half way through shooting ep 18 they came up with all sorts of crazy ideas to hide it. So that’ll be fun for y’all to look for

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

I think I’m psychic

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

Explain?

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Felicity was 6 weeks pregnant at the holiday party

I couldnt think about anything else but babies that night

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

judging by the screaming. you all enjoyed the s2 finale #EmeraldArcher

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

you can all stop asking me on Q&As when #jogan are gonna get married now

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

#EmeraldArcher Jonas’ tears during the proposal scene were my real tears. Director just told me to imagine what I would feel if I proposed to Felicity but then had to join a cult League of Assassins to ensure her and my family’s safety. And er. Yeah. I cried. A lot.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

i think the fact that oliver and i had a premature labor scare the day before shooting those last scenes amped up the emotional factor by x100000. now #Jogan are engaged like y’all wanted but they’re apart bc jonas is being brainwashed by a cult. #EmeraldArcher

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

Everybody on set (including me) was sobbing watching @oliverjqueen and @smoaksfelicity acting those last couple of scenes. Bravo to both of them. 

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

So. um. guys. awkward situation. y’all know that as part of the emerald archer cast im attending SDCC this weekend. It’s about 3 weeks til my due date and i cant fly so oliver and i specially took the train down from vancouver to san diego.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

im meant to be doing cast interviews, press rooms and round tables this morning and attending the #EmeraldArcher panel at 3pm today. that unfortunately will not be happening anymore. during our first interview of the day with tv guide, i started having pretty bad contractions

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

I thought they were braxton kicks but it was clear by the time we got to our next interview on the cw yacht that i’m in premature labour. oliver and i were meant to be in vancouver bc thats where we based our birth plan but we have got a contingency set up in LA so we’re heading there now. 

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

Its a little disappointing we wont be able to have will here with us bc he’s up in vancouver with our moms and ophie rn. I’m safe and healthy atm and everything is looking good so don’t worry. I just… wont be able to attend SDCC anymore and oliver wont either. Im so so so sorry

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Felicity is doing absolutely great and our team at LA uni hospital is incredible and taking fantastic care of her and Baby Smoak-Queen. I’m so, so sorry that we had to skip out on SDCC but BSQ decided that today is moving day, and that takes priority for us. I hope @icandiggit can answer all your #Jogan related questions for you! [Image of Felicity in a gown on a hospital bed, sticking her tongue out. Her huge baby belly looks like it’s about to burst]

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

I’ve got you, man! Just take care of our girl and my niece/nephew!!!

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

Welcome to the world, Mia Emily Smoak-Queen x #OlicityBaby [Image of Felicity on a hospital bed, exhausted but grinning ear to ear and cradling a tiny baby in a purple blanket]

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_

#OlicityBaby Mia Emily Smoak-Queen is finally here! Congrats @smoaksfelicity @oliverjqueen!

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_

I HAVE A NIECE! #OlicityBaby

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

#OlicityBaby being held by her daddy for the first time [Image of Oliver in tears cradling baby Mia]

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_

Congratulations to @smoaksfelicity and @oliverjqueen on the birth of their beautiful baby girl, Mia Emily Smoak-Queen. [Repost of both Oliver and Felicity’s photos with credit]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_

my first time EVER saying this and probably last but…

thank you hollywood central

**Trending #1 on Twitter USA, Canada, UK, France: #OlicityBaby**

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_

#OlicityBaby > #FelicitysMarvelousSoberPartyTimes

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar  
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13


End file.
